Color Wonder
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: Together, they were the same color of a different shade. For Mandy. ChadSharpay.


**-color wonder-**

**chadpay.**

**By Katie**

**a/n: This is my story for the HSM fanfic exchange, for Mandi. (: It took me forever and a half, but I finished it!...**

_**Dedicated to MandySueeeee**_

**disclaimer: I don't own "High School Musical", but I wish on every star I see. **

-

Chad Danforth loved the color red. He loved the rich, clean-cut look of it and the way he looked when he wore his red, Away game jersey. Chad Danforth loved how red was anger, passion, blood. His entire being was dedicated to the color red.

Sharpay Evans loved the color pink. She loved the glamorous, colorful look of it and the way she looked when she drove around in her pink Convertible. Sharpay Evans loved how pink was feminine, happy, fabulous. Her entire being was dedicated to the color pink.

However, when you mix red and pink, you don't get anything new and spectacular.

You get a particularly uninteresting shade of reddish pink, or maybe it's pinkish red.

This frustrated Lila Danforth.

Chad's friends had managed to create new colors with their girlfriends.

Ryan Evans liked blue, and his girlfriend Kelsi Nielson liked green. Blue and green made a lovely shade of turquoise.

Troy Bolton liked red (like Chad), and his girlfriend Gabriella Montez liked yellow. Red and yellow made pretty amber.

Why couldn't Chad and Sharpay?

She wanted her son to make new colors with his girlfriend, like his friends, not curious shades of the _same _colors. That wasn't any fun at all.

So one day, Lila Danforth decided to change the color of Sharpay Evans.

-

"Sharpay! Come in, come on. How are you?" Lila smiled warmly, opening the front door a little wider when she saw the pretty blonde girl at the doorstep.

"Hi, Mrs. Danforth. Chad home?" Sharpay asked, twirling the strap of her hot pink purse around her wrist.

"No, not right now, but please come in. I've been meaning to speak with you." Lila welcomed the blonde young woman into the house and motioned for her to follow her into the kitchen.

"Okay?" Sharpay shifted her dazzling brown eyes speculatively around the Danforth Mansion.

Hiram Danforth, Lila's husband and Chad's father, had invested in a very profitable company some years before, and was therefore able to provide a large house for his family. Lila appreciated the beauty of the house, but Chad and his older sister Mandi had yet to.

"Sharpay, I was wondering...do you know what Chad's favorite color is?" Lila asked, pulling some freshly-made lemonade from the refrigerator, along with two glasses from the cupboard above the sink.

"Red. Everyone knows that." Sharpay replied, taking her glass of (ironically) pink lemonade.

Lila nodded, sighing a little; "Yes, you're right."

Sharpay bit her lip, clearly unsure of where this conversation was headed.

"And your favorite color is pink, correct?" Mrs. Danforth continued as the blonde girl tugged at a frayed piece of thread on her skirt.

"Yes."

"Well, Sharpay, I was thinking that you could start liking the color purple."

"...I do like the color purple, Mrs. Danforth. It just isn't my favorite color." Sharpay blinked, more than confused.

What a strange request to make. Change your favorite color? What kind of madness was that?

"Dear, you - "

"MOM!" the sound of Chad Danforth's resounded loudly.

"In the kitchen!" Sharpay called, immediately brightened.

The sound of a dog barking, along with paws padding against the hardwood floor reverberated loudly.

"London!" Sharpay cried happily as the large while sheepdog burst into the kitchen.

"Chad, what did I tell you about bringing your dog into the house?" Lila chided her son, thinking about all of the white hairs that would soon coat the entire first floor of the house.

"Ma, calm down, London's not hurting you. Hey Shar, what are you doing here?" Chad smiled, dropping a kiss onto his girlfriend's cheek.

"You've been so busy with basketball camp that I haven't gotten any time to spend with you! I just came by to see if you'd want to go out tonight or something?" Sharpay replied, stroking London's soft, alabaster fur.

"Basketball camp is overrated. Troy basically gets to yell at us the whole time. We got in this little fight thing today because he was being such a Nazi. I swear, that guy gets so _tense _when we miss, like, one free throw!" Chad rolled his eyes.

"Chad, you know Troy just wants you guys in shape so that you can kick butt this year as seniors. Troy really wants a scholarship." Sharpay said.

"I want a scholarship too, but that doesn't mean I'm trying my hand at fascism on the team." Chad glared down at his shoes.

Sharpay grinned a little, and whispered something in Chad's ear that made him smirk, laugh, and then pull her outside, via the sliding glass doors beside the kitchen.

The white sheepdog called London soon followed suit.

Lila Danforth watched as her son and his beautiful blonde girlfriend swung on the porch swing and stole kisses, watching London run in circles.

She then came to the realization that perhaps the colors of their relationship didn't matter; they were happy, and that was enough for them.

"I'm home, Lila!"

Lila grinned at the sound of her husband's loud, obtrusive voice.

"Hiram, I'm in the kitchen!"

Hiram Danforth soon appeared behind her, and gently kissed her cheek.

Lila smiled. She wasn't sure how she had gotten so lucky in finding her husband. He was good to her, and always had a kind word or two for her.

She really, truly loved him.

He would never know how much she truly appreciated him.

It was then that Lila realized that her favorite color was purple, and Hiram's was blue.

Purple and blue don't make any new colors.

-

**Well, I hope that wasn't too bad. I didn't manage to word in the accident, so sorry about that, Mandy! Hope it wasn't too painful for you to read...ha.**

**Please review with more than "so cute!" or "i loved it", thanks!**


End file.
